


Clichés & Metaphors

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: It's movie night.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 2





	Clichés & Metaphors

“It’s kind of crazy, isn’t it?” Willow said as she sat between Buffy and Faith watching an old movie. “Romantic movies all have the same clichés. Some woman babbles and the only way that the love interest can get her to shut her mouth is to kiss her. And then…”

Faith glanced at Buffy. “You got this?”

Buffy smiled. “Yeah.”

Buffy leaned toward Willow and kissed her gently.

When it was over, Willow was quiet.

Faith grinned. It was only a matter of time before Willow got to the “train going through the tunnel” metaphor. She’d gladly take that one.


End file.
